


Eclipse de los hilos rojos

by BilingualShipper



Series: DaiSuga Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Week 2018, Español | Spanish, Lunar Eclipse, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Suga desea descubrir por qué a muchas parejas les encantan los eclipses lunares a pesar de no prestarles demasiada atención; pero, como ningún adulto da una respuesta clara, solo le queda especular cuando Daichi lo invita a ver uno.DaiSuga Week 2018, Día 1: Soulmates/Habits.





	Eclipse de los hilos rojos

Los eclipses son eventos naturales llenos de magia. Se les han atribuido cualidades fantásticas por generaciones, unas más creíbles que otras y algunas que aún permanecen vigentes. Creencias como el incremento de la actividad paranormal hacen que muchos se resguarden en casa cuando la luna se llena de sombras. Las embarazadas tampoco miran los eclipses lunares, quizás más por si acaso que por realmente creer que alguna mancha aleatoria será la marca de nacimiento de sus hijos. Los amantes tienen opiniones divididas al respecto.

Sus padres son de esas parejas que  _adoran_  los eclipses de luna. Suga no lo entiende; se reparten miradas y risas tontas más de lo que sus ojos observan al evento como tal. Es hermoso notarlos tan felices, eso sí, pero lo mucho que esperan por el espectáculo no concuerda con la poca atención que le prestan. Las veces que les ha preguntado por qué solo él parece admirar la aparente desaparición momentánea de la luna le han dejado en las mismas.  _Lo entenderás cuando te enamores de la persona correcta_. ¡¿Cómo se supone que sabrá si se ha enamorado de la persona correcta?!

Otros adultos no ayudan. De hecho, los únicos que le dan pistas más específicas son otros jóvenes, aun si están tan perdidos como él. Parece ser que los mayores se han puesto de acuerdo para no explicar qué es lo que tienen los eclipses. Con los fragmentos que ha recogido de sus amigos, sabe que invitar a alguien a ver uno a solas esconde connotaciones románticas un tanto arriesgadas, porque ninguna relación vuelve a ser la misma al finalizar la cita, fuese para bien o para mal.

Por eso, cuando Daichi le pide que vaya a su casa esta noche de eclipse, Suga no para de preguntarse si él sabrá algo del misterio y si la propuesta tendrá que ver con aquello. No se lo dice, sabe que arriesgarse a generar malentendidos no es la opción más inteligente; en su lugar, trata de alejar ese pensamiento. Es complicado si la esperanza le grita que tal vez hoy pueda descubrir el romance del asunto con la persona que desea besar.

Cuando toca el timbre de la residencia Sawamura, se acomoda los hombros de la chaqueta que a lo mejor es muy ligera para la brisa fría que lo ha acompañado en el camino, pero que se ha puesto pensando que sería suficiente resguardo. Culpa a la calidez que siente siempre que cree tener una oportunidad con él de su error de vestimenta. Daichi le abre sonriente, y concluye que sí fue buena idea elegir esa ropa. Sus propias reacciones ante él serían su segunda cobija.

Parece ser una simple noche de videojuegos la primera hora de su visita, nada fuera de lo habitual, hasta que Daichi voltea hacia la ventana y exclama:

—¡El eclipse está por comenzar! ¿Quieres verlo desde el balcón?

—¿No hay que pasar mucho tiempo haciendo nada para verlo entero? —No es que no le interese, solo disimula una emoción que podría ser en vano.

—Creo que valdrá la pena. —Se encoge de hombros. Solo eso basta para que le dé el sí.

Es incapaz de controlar a su corazón en todo el rato que pasan en silencio. Cada minuto está más convencido de que trama algo que le va a encantar, aun si le dolería que sus presentimientos se equivocasen. Quizás, tanto sentimiento ahora mismo sea un indicador de que no hay mejor momento para confesar que ya. Resultaría romántico y hermoso revelarle cuánto le gusta bajo los últimos destellos de una luna que está por cubrirse, rodearlo con…

—¿Sabes lo que dicen de los eclipses lunares? —La voz de Daichi lo saca de sus pensamientos.

—Solo sé que ningún adulto quiere explicar por qué los aman. Solo lanzan indirectas. —Entrecierra los ojos, fastidiado de recordarlo.

—¿Y qué es lo más cercano a una buena respuesta que te han dado? —Percibe una risilla en su tono.

—Que debo enamorarme de la persona indicada para descubrirlo.

—A mí me dijeron que es porque las almas gemelas se conectan.

—¿No se supone que ya están predestinadas? —Arquea una ceja—. ¿Cómo se conectarían?

Daichi ve el espacio que los separa por solo un segundo antes de devolverle una mirada brillante, como si las estrellas se mudaran a sus ojos, despavoridas por perder la luna de vista.

—Creo que ya entiendo cómo funciona. —Levanta una mano cerrada, excepto por el meñique que resalta por el hilo rojo atado a él.

—¿Eh? —Abre un poco más los ojos antes de dirigirlos a sus propias manos y notar que uno de sus meñiques también tiene una atadura igual. Queda boquiabierto al seguir el color y darse cuenta de que Daichi está al otro extremo.

—Parece que tu hilo rojo del destino se hace visible durante los eclipses de luna si estás cerca de tu alma gemela —dice con demasiada tranquilidad, aunque su sonrisa está por superar lo que sus labios pueden estirarse de lo enorme que es—. Supongo que los adultos no dicen nada para proteger el elemento sorpresa.

—Eso quiere decir que nosotros… —Ve de nuevo su hilo, olvidándose de la luna; ahora logra identificarse con sus padres.

Daichi hace un sonido de asentimiento, eso es todo lo que necesita saber para acercarse a su cuerpo, abrazarlo por el cuello y hacer que el evento en el cielo sea eclipsado por la unión de sus bocas.


End file.
